


Twitterfic 3 - Charlie Barber x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Age Difference, Come Eating, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Charlie Barber, F/M, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering, babysitter, babysitter!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."babysitter, age gap, daddy"
Relationships: Charlie Barber & You, Charlie Barber/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Twitterfic 3 - Charlie Barber x Reader

You'd been hired as a babysitter for Charlie's son, Henry, for a few months now, and tonight Charlie required your services again.  
Charlie was out for the evening. A rare trip to the theatre where the focus wasn't on business, but instead purely for pleasure.

You'd been pleased when someone called you back regarding the ad in the paper; you were desperate for a bit of extra cash while you finished your studies. But you were even more pleased when you saw who you'd be working for. A tall, handsome, charismatic man, with luscious dark hair, pale skin, beauty marks on his face... You were in awe when you first met him. Fast forward a few months, and your crush on him had deepened considerably. You sometimes got fairly flustered around him, and you just hoped he hadn't noticed...

You didn't want to seem unprofessional, but fuck, he was just too much. He was thirteen years your elder; you were 22 and he was 35. Something about that felt... Thrilling. Not that anything would ever happen. It couldn't. Right?

The evening was pretty standard for the most part. Charlie greeted you warmly when you arrived at his door, he let you know when he was due to be back, and told you to help yourself to whatever was in the fridge, before he was rushing out to his car.

You entertained Henry as usual, playing games and reading to him when he got sleepy. Eventually you put him to bed, and went back downstairs to relax; the pressure was off for the evening.

Another hour passed, and you unexpectedly heard keys in the door. Charlie was home early. And he entered the house just as you were bending over the sofa to retrieve a pen you'd dropped; you were a fan of completing crosswords to pass the time while you were babysitting. You knew exactly what you would look like to him, and you froze in embarrassment, still bent over.

It had been a warm day, so you were wearing a short dress and not much else, in all honesty. You were definitely flashing him a view of your panties, although it was totally accidental. You heard him chuckle as he walked into the living room.

"Everything okay?" he cooed.

"Um, yes, yes Mr. Barber, all good here. I've just, um, lost my pen down the sofa," you replied hurriedly, standing upright and turning to face him, your cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. You couldn't help but notice the grin on his face, and was that a devious glint in his eye? You blushed harder at the thought, struggling to keep eye contact. He was stalking towards you now, slowly, unlike anything you've experienced before. Discarding his coat on a chair, before drawing close to you.

"I'll help you find it. Go ahead." He spun you round, and you realised he was prompting you to bend over and search as you had been before. You were certain you'd never felt hotter in your life, your skin felt like it was burning with embarrassment... And maybe a hint of anticipation?

And so, you bent forward again, rummaging around the cushions to find the stupid pen you dropped... When you suddenly felt his large hands on your hips. You let out a quiet gasp and froze momentarily.

"Is this okay, sweetheart? Just trying to keep you steady."

His smooth voice enchanting you, you almost forgot to answer until you felt him gently squeeze your hips.

"Oh, um, yes Mr. Barber. That's perfect," you replied. Perfect? Why did you choose the word Perfect? You found yourself blushing again, not that Charlie could see anymore, since your face was practically buried in sofa cushions.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to call me Mr. Barber anymore. You know you can call me..." he trailed off, and your mind filled in the blank. Charlie, of course.

But then something unexpected left his lips... "Daddy."

Daddy? Really? Fuck. You felt yourself clenching, heat pooling in your core.  
You tried to gain your composure, instead stammering out your response. "Y-yes, daddy."

"Good girl. Now I'm gonna slide your panties off that pretty little ass of yours. Let Daddy know if that's okay..."

Fuck. All your dreams were coming true, right here, right now.

You repeated yourself. "Y-yes, daddy."

Confirmation received, Charlie swiftly hooked his thumbs underneath your panties, pulling them down in one fluid motion. He wasted no time in exploring your bare skin with those large hands, spreading your cheeks...

"Mhm... I see you're already wet for daddy, sweetheart."

He wasn't wrong. On display for him now, your pussy glistening with arousal. He slowly slid a finger between your folds, and you jolted forward slightly. His other hand still gripping on to your hip, pulling you back gently.

"Sweetheart... Fuck. You're so wet. I want you to cum on my fingers, baby girl. Can you do that for daddy?"

You're cursing internally. This is so hot. How is this really happening?

"Yes daddy. I really want to cum for you..." is about all you can muster, you're so flustered.  
Charlie slowly eases one finger inside you, quickly followed by a second. You feel so full... It's so fucking good. He sets a steady pace, in and out, and leans down so he massive chest is pressed against your back. You're so turned on, it doesn't take long before the pleasure is too much, too strong...

You bring a hand up to your mouth and moan into it, feeling your sweet release, coating Charlie's fingers in cum... It leaves you shuddering, but Charlie has a firm hold on you. You ride out the wave of pleasure, and Charlie withdraws his fingers from you.

"Good girl. Now, stand up for daddy."

You oblige, shakily straightening yourself, and turning to face him. You watch him push his fingers past his lips; the same fingers that were inside you moments ago. Your eyes widen.

"Mmm. So sweet. Thank you, baby girl."


End file.
